


Old Habits

by Luciferismyhomeboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyhomeboy/pseuds/Luciferismyhomeboy
Summary: You are the fifth archangel, the one never spoken about because of your gender (stupid men). You also happen to be Lucifer's ex-lover, which ended when he started treating you like crap after he fell. Only he never realized the two of you were over. And you had been a bit promiscuous in your time apart. Now the two of you both happened to be working with the Winchesters. Lucifer is upset, so the two of you make a deal. What will happen next?This is kind of an AU, I've changed some things to fit the story. Not much, but you may notice a thing or two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fanfic, but it is the first one I've published, so please be gentle :)

You stood with the boys at the old farmhouse, dressed in a black business suit that accentuated your bust and thighs. You had told them that, “Angels don’t dress up!” but yet here you were. You fidgeted as they asked questions regarding the recent spate of animal attacks in the area and Dean shot you a look. You hadn’t even wanted to come on this stupid hunt, but they had made you. Cas was still recovering from being Lucifer’s vessel and Lucifer himself, once again in Nick’s body (newly fortified with an old spell from Rowena to be able to contain him), was residing in the bunker as well. Supposedly he was flipping over a new leaf or something, but you didn’t believe him. You didn’t believe a word out of his mouth. Not anymore.

You and Lucifer had been best friends, and lovers, for billions of years before humans had been created. You had fought Amara side by side and back to back. You were the fifth archangel, the one not written about because of your gender (stupid men). You were Y/N and you had been among the first that Lucifer betrayed when he refused to bow. Still you tried to plead with Michael for forgiveness on Lucifer’s behalf, but he hadn’t listened. So you had to watch as Lucifer fell, his screams echoing through your head. You thought that would be the end of things and you had snuck out of Heaven to go visit him a few times. But he turned you away every time. Told you that he couldn’t stand the sight of your face. That he hated you. That you represented everything wrong with Heaven. That you were no better than the lowly mud monkeys. That if he ever saw you again, he would carve your grace into tiny pieces. So you stopped going to see him and that was when the real trouble started. Lucifer finally took a human and twisted her into something the humans would later call a demon. The sentence on Lucifer’s head was death, but once again you went to Michael and pleaded for him. And this time Michael listened. Instead of being killed, Lucifer was imprisoned. And the payment Michael demanded of you was your wings.

The fall to Earth had been hellish and the pain from your wings burning as you fell was horrific. But Lucifer was alive and you had hope that he could be redeemed. You went to visit him in the Cage, but he blamed you for his imprisonment. He would not speak to you when you saw him. At your last visit you explained why you would not be seeing him anymore. But you had also said that if he said just one word, you would stay. You would come back every day until he was free so he did not have to be alone. But he had remained silent. 

And so you had not seen Lucifer in a couple billion years. You eventually regained your wings but stayed on Earth. And thus you knew when Amara had been released again. You followed the whisper of rumors until you found the Winchesters. And they led you straight back to Lucifer.

It was a shock, running upon him like that. He had been the last thing you expected to find with the Winchesters and the fact that he was in Castiel’s body was even more shocking. After all, you had been intimate with Cas more than once in the recent past. Lucifer tried to talk to you a couple times, but the hurt and pain that you had buried millennia ago had come rising to the surface and you ignored him if only to keep from strangling him. He was persistent and seemed remorseful though and you slowly found yourself giving him longer and longer answers to his questions. Your tone was always biting though and you tossed insults at him like grenades. You were trying so hard to keep from getting close to him again, but you could feel your walls beginning to crumble. And you didn’t want that to happen. So after this job, you resolved to go out to a bar and get so flipping drunk that you couldn’t even remember the reason why you were drinking. And that meant a lot of booze.

The job was over quickly and soon you were all back at the bunker. You decided to get a head start so you didn’t drink the bar out of booze. Because that wouldn’t be suspicious at all. You went to three different liquor stores and bought 20 bottles of rum, your favorite drink. Then you went back to the bunker, threw on some Florida Georgia Line and got to it. Cas found you in the kitchen as you were on your fourth bottle, singing along at the top of your lungs to “Cruise”. You grabbed his hand, dragged him into the room, and gave him a full bottle of rum. The Winchesters found the both of you dancing and singing to “This is How We Roll” on your sixteenth bottle, and Lucifer finally strolled in as the four of you polished off the twentieth bottle. 

Dean was absolutely drunk and when he got drunk he tended to be very touchy-feely with you, which you did not mind. He was one of the hottest humans you had ever seen. You didn’t discriminate between human and angel, and things with Dean would have progressed farther had you not been involved with Cas. True, you two weren’t together and you had slept with the angel over a decade ago, but ten years is like a day in angel time and you didn’t want to cause waves. But Dean didn’t know that you two had been together, so he was all over you when the drinks started flowing. Cas usually stayed away when this happened, but tonight he didn’t seem to care that Dean had his arm around you and his hand was inching slowly downwards. Apparently Lucifer did though. He grabbed Dean’s hand and flung the man’s arm off of you, all the while staring at him with his cool, blue eyes. 

“Don’t touch her like that.” He said in a low steady voice.

Dean raised his hands in front of him. “Easy dude.”

You rose from the table you had been seated at, quite unsteadily, and faced Lucifer full on. “I don’t need you to come to my rescue.” His gaze shifted from Dean to you, but he stayed silent. “If I want Dean to touch me, he can touch me.” You took a step forward to get right into Lucifer’s face. “If I want anyone to touch, they can. I’m not with you. I’m not with anyone! Now,” You spun back to the boys and Cas, who were still seated, and threw your hands into the air and grinned. “Who wants to go to the bar?!?”

Lucifer drove. He was the only one sober enough to. You sat in the front seat beside him as the three others crammed into the back seat. They had actually fought for the back seat, claiming that you knew Lucifer better and therefore you had to sit up there with him. You barely argued. As long as you got to the bar, you didn’t care. Lucifer had insisted on coming with you guys though you didn’t want him there at all. You figured you would just ignore him at the bar and have a good time.

“Hey,” Dean slurred from the back seat. “How are we getting home?”

“I will drive you.” Lucifer said.

“Aren’t you gunna drink?”

You snorted. “Lucifer doesn’t drink.”

“What? Why not?” Dean demanded. 

You turned in your seat to face backwards, leaning back against the dashboard, and smirked at Dean. “Because it’s a dirty, disgusting human habit. Didn’t you know?” You looked at Lucifer. He was staring straight ahead at the road with his teeth clenched and his knuckles white on the steering wheel. “And Lucifer would die before doing anything even slightly human. He’s too good for that.” You took a huge swig from the rum bottle you had smuggled into the car. Lucifer didn’t respond, but his hands tightened on the wheel. 

He parked in front of the local town bar and you all got out. You leaned against the car and watched as Cas, Dean, and Sam made their way towards the bar. Sam and Cas had linked arms and were skipping while Dean trailed behind, roaring with laughter. You smiled at them. You really did like the Winchesters.

“Please don’t do anything reckless tonight.” A low voice said from your side and you looked to see Lucifer standing there, looking at you.

“Why should it matter to you?” You asked.

“Because-” He struggled with something for a moment, then said, “Just don’t, alright?”

“You don’t get to make demands, Luce. No one forced you to come. The sole purpose of tonight for me to get good and drunk. If you don’t like it, go home.”

“I can’t just leave. I’m driving everyone home.”

“Well, if I have my way, I won’t be coming home until tomorrow morning anyway.” You winked at Lucifer, who narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t joke like that Y/N.”

“I’m not joking.” You said as you walked away from him towards the bar.

The little place was crowded as you and Lucifer entered and you dimly remembered that it was Friday night. People were out relaxing from the long work week. Perfect. Cas and the brothers were already squeezed into a small booth in the back and you made your way through the crowd. It was easy to get through (you didn’t realize that people were parting for Lucifer, who was glowering at everyone, especially the men) and you pushed in next to Cas in the booth. Lucifer grabbed a chair and put it at the end of the table before sitting in it. You had to admit, his vessel was attractive. Blond hair, blue eyes, muscular arms, broad chest, and slightly soft in the middle. It didn’t help that big white fluffy wings sprouted from his back, though he kept those tucked close to his body. You knew the humans couldn’t see them but they were lovely. And you remembered how it felt to be touched by them. You shook your head. You weren’t here for that. You were here to drink enough alcohol to have the hangover of a lifetime and have a random, meaningless hook up. 

You took everyone’s drink order and hightailed it to the bar. You were determined to keep this buzz going no matter what. The bartender was an attractive man, with dark black hair and bright blue eyes. Light scruff covered his face and his teeth were bright white. He was tall and broad and deliciously muscled. Instantly you decided this was the one you were going home with that night. You loved a challenge and bartenders always got hit on, so they were almost always immune. You were sure he was no different. He looked up as you approached, flashing you the pearly whites. 

“What can I get ya?”

“Two beers, an apple martini, and a rum and coke. Heavy on the rum please.” You dazzled him with a smile of your own.  
His eyes widened and he grinned wider. “You got it, babe.”

He went to work behind the bar and you sat back, smug. This was going to be easy. He placed the drinks in front of you and asked if you wanted to start a tab. You slid him a card.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N, huh?” He said, his blue eyes flashing. “Interesting name.”

You had already picked up the drinks and were turning away. You looked back at him and winked. “I’m an interesting girl.” You sauntered away and could feel his eyes on you the whole way back to the table.

“Damn woman.” Dean said as he grabbed his beer. “You practically left that guy’s jaw on the floor.”

“That’s the plan, Dean-o.” You said as you sat next to Cas. “That is the plan.”

“Or you could just spend the night with me.” He said, grinning as he took a sip. His eyes never left yours and you knew the offer was genuine. You saw Lucifer slowly tense up out of the corner of your eye as you appeared to mull it over and you relished his turmoil. Clearly the thought of you being with a human was making him squirm. It was Cas who jumped in though.

“You think you are so smooth, Dean Winchester.” He downed his apple martini in one gulp. “But you’re too late on this one. I got there a hundred years before you were even born.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer said, his voice clipped.

“Way to go Cas!” Sam cheered. 

“Now, now Cas,” You grinned, taking a huge sip of your rum and coke. “It’s not polite to kiss and tell.”

“Is that a human ideology?” The angel had a glazed look to him.

“Yeah, Cas. It is.” You chuckled.

Then you noticed Lucifer sitting very still with his fists clenched. He was looking hard at the table and you felt a pang of guilt. But you shook it off quickly. You weren’t going to rein yourself in simply because he was present and you hadn’t done anything wrong with Cas. Plus it wasn’t like Cas was the first, or even the thousandth that you’d been with. A few billion years is a long time. You obviously would have been faithful to Lucifer if you had been together. But the fact of the matter was that you were free to do as you pleased the instant he fell from Heaven and started treating you like dirt.

“Looks like you need a refill,” You said, noticing Cas’s empty glass. You started to slid out from the booth, but Lucifer jumped up from his chair.

“I’ll get it,” He said gruffly as he pushed past you. You didn’t even have time to respond before he was lost in the crowd.

“So what’s the deal with you and him anyways?” Dean asked, nodding after Lucifer. “Obviously you two have some history.”

“They have the most history in the history of the world.” Cas hiccupped. “And even before that.”

“What?” Sam asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Lucifer and I used to be together.” You said testily. You didn’t really want to talk about this.

“What happened?”

“He became a gigantic douchebag when he fell.”

“How long were you together before?” Sam asked.

“Longer than the Earth has been alive.” You said. “Much longer.”

Dean whistled. “No wonder he practically ripped my arm off back at the bunker.” 

Cas gulped. “I didn’t know that part.”

“Relax Cas, he’s not going to hurt you.” You grinned. “Don’t worry about it.” The poor angel didn’t look reassured, but you knew Lucifer would never do anything to him. 

“So are you and Cas together then? I mean, how do angel relationships work?” Dean asked.

“Just like human ones.” You said. “Duh.”

Two bottles of rum clanked down on the table in front of you and you looked up to see the archangel standing over you.

“Figured you would be out by the time I got back.” He said casually.

You glared at him as he took his seat. You knew what he was up to. “What about everyone else?” You asked. “I’ll still have to get them refills.”

“Taken care of.” He said, leaning back in his seat and giving you a smug look. At that exact moment, three waitresses came over carrying two trays of beer and a tray full of apple martinis. They set the trays down on the table and walked away. You looked back to Lucifer and saw that he was smiling at you, still smug. 

Without breaking eye contact, you slowly lifted one handle of rum to your mouth and chugged every last drop without taking a breath. You put it down, inhaled, and then chugged the second one. In the minute it had taken you to accomplish this, the smile had slowly dropped off Lucifer’s face. You leaned forward towards him.

“Oh would you look at that? I’m out again.” And with that you stood, wobbled slightly, then turned and made your way to the bar. 

“Did you SEE that?” You heard Dean hiss to his brother behind you.

You leaned on the bar and waited for the dark haired bartender to notice you. He looked a bit confused.

“Hey, your friend just bought you some rum. It should be at your table.”

“I know he did, but then it wouldn’t have been fair.”

He looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you see, you know my name, but I don’t know yours. That’s not very fair.”

“No, I guess not,” He chuckled, his blue eyes winking. “Kit. My name’s Kit.”

“Well Kit, glad to meet ya.” He set a rum and coke down on the counter and you scooped it up, running your finger along his hand before he had a chance to remove it. “Real glad.”

“Yeah, me too.” He said in a husky voice, looking at you in wonder. You grinned and made your way back to the table. You knew Kit was watching the entire way.

You slid back in next to Cas, who already had half the martinis gone. Dean leaned forward eagerly. “So tell me, do you two really not have any sort of romantic attachment now?” He pointed to you and Cas, seemingly having forgotten about Lucifer sitting right there. 

Cas apparently had too. He looked at you and said, “I have zero feelings of romantic attachment to you at all. However I would not say no if you propositioned me again.”

“Wow Cas,” You said, rolling your eyes.

“Whoa whoa, wait!” Sam said, grinning. “Y/N, you came on to Cas?”

“Well he’s a little naive sometimes.”

“So what was it, like a one night stand situation?”

“Not really,” You replied. “For angels, it’s not usually just one night, because we live so long. So it was more of a, what’s the term? Oh yeah. Booty call. More of a booty call situation.”

“So how long did it last?”

“The last time was about ten years ago.”

Lucifer slammed a fist on the table suddenly, which made the brothers jump, and turned towards you. “Can I talk to you?” He growled through clenched teeth.

You were not intimidated. “No.”

“Y/N-”

“No.” You cut him off. “No, you don’t just get to speak to me now. You lost that right eons ago.”

He stood and the next thing you knew, you were standing outside the bar in the parking lot next to the car. 

“Is that what this is about, hm?” He asked, crossing his arms. “Because I didn’t speak to you when I first was thrown in the Cage?”

You copied him, crossing your arms. “What do you think?”

“Seriously? I think you’ve held a grudge against me for ages over nothing, and are now acting out because of it.”

“I’m not a fledgling, Luce; I don’t ‘act out’. And it wasn’t nothing. I put everything on the line for you and you spat in my face.”

“Why? Because I didn’t feel like talking to you right then and there? Spare me.”

“No,” Your arms dropped to your sides again and your voice got deadly quiet. “Not just because of that. That was just the last straw.”

He shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re still this mad.”

“I can’t believe you’re still not over me.” You retorted. 

“I didn’t know that we were over!” He exploded. “And here I found out that you’ve been sleeping with everyone you came in contact with for the past billion years!”

“Really?” You asked sarcastically. “So me not visiting for that length of time didn’t clue you in?”

“No. Because I never gave up on you.”

The struck a chord, but you pushed that aside. “You gave up on me the second you fell from grace.”

“No I didn’t,” He responded sharply. “I never, not for one second, gave up on you. I always had hope that you would be coming back. You on the other hand, seem to have given up on me a long time ago.”

“One can only be pushed so far.” You said icily. 

He gave a short mirthless laugh. “I had just been cast from Heaven, the first one ever, by my beloved older brother, whom I revered, and then locked in a cage like an animal. Sorry I wasn’t feeling chatty at the exact moment you wanted me to be.”

“So selfish.” You said. “Do you even realize what I gave up for you?”

“So you left Heaven, big deal. You got to go back whenever you wanted.”

“Oh really? With what wings?”

Confusion flashed across his face. Your wings were obviously very present at the moment. “What are you talking about?”

You smirked. “Yeah, never knew that, did you? So wrapped up in yourself. You may have been the first to fall, Luce, but I was the second. And it was for you.”

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

And suddenly, you were just so…tired. “It doesn’t matter. This all happened so long ago. I have my wings back. You’ve been released. It’s fine now.” You said.

“That’s what you think? That because I’m free, I’m fine now?” 

“Are you not?”

He looked away from you. “Unbelievable.”

“What?” You said, exasperated. “What is so bad about finally being out of the Cage? I thought you would be happy.”

“So did I.” He locked eyes with you and you instantly knew what he meant. 

All the anger you held towards him was gone in an instant and you wanted to reach for him, but you instead you crossed your arms again. “Look, I’m sorry how things turned out Luce. It’s regrettable. And I’ll always be there if you need me, but I don’t know if things can ever be the same between us. You’ve hurt me in ways I can’t even explain and though the wounds are old now, they run deep. And being near you again just opens them back up.”

“Do you want me to go?” He asked quietly, not meeting your eyes, and you knew he wasn’t talking about leaving the bar.

“No,” You said immediately, surprising yourself. 

He looked up at you in shock. Relief flooded his features and he looked cautiously hopeful. “So what then?”

“I don’t know.” You sighed. “All this alcohol is making my brain fuzzy.”

He grinned at you. “Well you did just chug two handles of rum.”

You chuckled. “Yeah I did. You bought them for me though, so really, it’s your fault.”

His eyes widened and he looked guilty. “Yeah, about that. I kinda just put them on your tab.”

You stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. It was just such a typical Lucifer move and it was hysterical. You were laughing so hard, you had to bend over double to keep from falling. When the gales had finally subsided, you straightened to find him leaning against the car, grinning wildly.

“Wooo, I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.” You said, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“Well, to be honest, that was not the reaction I was expecting from you when you found out.” He said. “I expected a lot of screaming and maybe something thrown at my head.”

You appeared to think it over. “Still might happen.”

He gave you a cocky, lop sided grin. “Doubt it.”

You gave him a small smile, then sighed. “What are we going to do, Luce?”

He got serious. “Whatever you want to do, Y/N. I’m leaving it up to you. If you want me to go, I will.”

“I don’t want that,” You said again. “I really don’t. I thought I did, but no.” You stopped and thought a moment. “Let’s just be friends for now. We can figure things out later, like if we do want to go our separate ways or whatever.”

“Okay. Friends.” He hesitated. “Look, to be honest, I’m not sure if I can just be friends with you. I definitely can’t go back in there, not with what’s been happening.”

“Okay than.” You said. “Let’s put some conditions on this friendship thing. No hooking up with anyone.”

He nodded eagerly. “Done.”

“Complete honesty. You have to tell me if something I’m doing is making you angry, you can’t just try to keep me from doing it. And vice versa.”

“Alright, what’s next?”

You thought for a moment. “Either one of us can add a condition at any time, regardless of what it is. And the condition can only be removed by the same person.”

“Great. Any others?”

“Either one of us can back out of the friendship at any time for any reason.”

He looked sick at the thought, but nodded quickly. “Deal.”

“I think that’s it. For now.”

“Well, if you ever want to add anything, I’m all ears, beautiful.” He smiled winningly.

You scowled. “Condition added: no flirting with me.”

That sentence only made his smile widen, but he nodded in acknowledgement. An instant later, you were both back inside the restaurant. The Winchesters were both so drunk at this point that they didn’t even jump.

“All better?” Dean slurred.

“Yeah,” You answered, reaching for your drink. “I think we worked a few things out.”

“We did,” Lucifer said. He looked at you as you raised your glass to your lips, and smirked. “Condition added: no more alcohol.”  
You stopped, glared at him, and put your drink back on the table without taking a sip.


	2. Old Habits - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives you a chance to opt out of the deal. What will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit smaller than the first chapter, but I wrote a good portion of this fanfiction all at once and I broke it down into smaller parts, so the chapters won't all be the same length.

The next morning you had a pretty bad hangover. You hazily remembered Lucifer driving you all home after you closed the bar out. Though you hadn’t had anything further to drink as a result of Lucifer’s condition, the two handles of rum must have been your tipping point, because you spent the rest of the night in a drunken stupor. You vaguely remembered paying off your tab. Kit had looked hopeful as you signed your name to the receipt, but you basically ignored him. The archangel had been standing right behind you, watching you closely. At least you left Kit a large tip.

You sat up in bed and your head gave a throb. “Ow,” You muttered, hastily throwing on some clothes. Angels could heal themselves, but you chose not to. Just like angels didn’t need to sleep or eat, but you still chose to. You loved the humanness of it all.

You threw on your fuzzy slippers and shuffled down to the kitchen. You could smell the bacon before you were even halfway there. A pleasant sight greeted you as you walked in – stacks of pancakes, eggs, and bacon were on the table and you could still see the steam rising from the food. Your mouth watered. 

“Hungry?” A smooth voice came from your right and you turned to see Lucifer leaning against the counter with a spatula in hand. Your eyes widened as you spotted more food currently on the stove. You nodded in wonder. “Have a seat.”

You shuffled over to the table and plopped down in a seat, grimacing as your head gave a particularly painful throb. As you reached for the eggs, you realized something was missing. You looked around quickly and were about to get up when a blue mug was sat down in front of you. The heavenly scent of coffee reached your nostrils and you sighed. Lucifer grinned down at you.

“Oh my god, I love you.” You murmured without thinking. He stiffened, his face frozen for a second and your eyes flew open in horror. “Wait, I mean…I didn’t…what I meant-”

“I know what you meant.” He said, turning away from you and going back to the stove. He tossed you a grin over his shoulder though. “No worries.”

You took a sip of your coffee and closed your eyes in bliss. God bless the broken road that led me straight to you, you thought, staring at the cup of black deliciousness. You looked up as Lucifer sat down across from you. He leaned forward, hunching his shoulders. You recognized the posture. It didn’t matter what vessel he was in, he always had the same mannerisms. He was dreading something. You took another sip of your coffee, delicious warmth spreading through your body, and waited him out.

It didn’t take long. “So Y/N, listen, if you want to back out of that thing we made up last night, you can.” He couldn’t quite meet your eyes. “I’ll understand. You weren’t exactly sober and I can’t hold you to something like that.”

You peered at him over the top of your coffee mug for a long moment. “Condition added: No talking to me before I finish my morning coffee.”

His head jerked up in surprise. You winked at him and a smile slowly spread across his face. “You got it boss lady.” Your eyebrows shot up expectantly and he laughed before making a zipping motion across his lips with his hand. He studied you for a moment before making a sound of contentment and standing. A moment later, he was back at the stove and you were heaping piles of food onto your plate. One of the perks of being an angel was that you could eat anything you wanted and not gain an ounce. You went through a phase where you only ate fast food. It had lasted 34 years.

Sam was up next. Normally an early riser, he had passed out on the car ride home and been dumped into his bed by Cas. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were small and beady this morning. He took one look at all the food and went running to the bathroom. You could hear him gagging all the way down the hall. After he was done, he came back in looking notably better and began to scoop food onto his plate. The portions were a bit smaller than yours. Dean came in after, looking bad but nearly as rough as Sam had. Cas was last and he looked fine. You surmised that he had healed himself, because a hangover definitely should have been present in his vessel. He sat at the table but didn’t eat. He never ate. Neither did Lucifer. They were such angels.

You all ate in silence, occasionally wincing when Lucifer slammed or clinked something. You were pretty sure he was being much louder than he needed to be, but you didn’t care. The pounding headache had been reduced to a dull throb and you were feeling much better. Sighing in contentment, you drained the last of your coffee and leaned back in your chair.

“How was it?” A voice said from your right, making you jump. Apparently Lucifer had been watching you, waiting for you to finish your drink, as he was now residing in the chair next to yours.

“It was great.” You said. “Thanks for doing all this.”

Dean looked at you two in confusion and you had to stifle a laugh. You knew he probably didn’t remember much from last night and with the way you had been acting toward the archangel previously (like you were going to rip his throat out) you didn’t blame him for being confused. You flashed Dean a smile before rising. 

“All right kiddos, it’s been real, but I’ve got to go shower.”

“I’ll join ya,” Dean said. Always the flirt.

Lucifer’s head whipped around so fast that you almost didn’t see it move, and he glared daggers at the elder Winchester. You just chuckled.

“No thanks Dean. I can handle it by myself.”

“You sure?” Dean leaned forward in his chair, grinning and wagging his eyebrows. “I could lather you up and rinse you off nice and slow.”

You saw Lucifer’s hands clench and you put a hand on his shoulder. It was cool beneath your touch. “I can handle it by myself Dean, thanks.” The archangel relaxed noticeably under your fingers.

“Well, I’ll be here if you change your mind.” Dean said.

“Don’t hold your breath.” You said sweetly. And with that, you made your way out of the room.


	3. Old Habits - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer run into someone from your past.

You sat in the motel room, staring at the laptop screen. Demon sign was everywhere in this town and you knew it wasn’t Crowley’s doing. A rogue faction of demons was loose in the world, and they were neither Lucifer nor Crowley loyalists. You and the boys were hunting them down one by one. There were hundreds, but you had nothing better to do.

Dean was sitting on the bed, watching a crappy Western on TV while Sam sat opposite you on his laptop. You were both researching the cases, but at this point you pretty much knew them by heart. You were just bored. There was a little fluttering sound. Cas and Lucifer appeared in the room, the latter supporting the former. Blood ran down the angel’s side and Lucifer moved him over to the bed. 

“What happened?” You asked, rising.

“We got ambushed,” Cas grunted. “One of them had an angel blade.”

You shoved Sam and Dean aside and knelt down next to Cas. After ripping his shirt open to expose the wound, you poked around it. A blue light was shining through, but you were confident you could heal it. 

“This may sting,” You warned the angel. You covered his wound and felt your grace seep into his, willing it to heal itself. You heard Cas grunt and you felt the opening close under your fingers. Your grace retracted and you dropped your hand. “Are there any of them left?”

“Not anymore,” Lucifer said amusedly. 

Your eyebrows knitted together. “I wonder where they would have gotten an angel blade?” You sat on the bed next to Cas. 

“Probably from an angel.” Dean said, going back to reclining on the other bed.

You rolled your eyes. “No kidding. My question is who gave it to them?”

“Couldn’t they just have killed an angel and taken it?” Sam inquired.

“Unlikely.” You responded. “Unless there are hundreds and hundreds of demons against one angel, the angel will win the battle. No, I think someone gave them one.”

“An angel working with demons?” Lucifer scoffed.

“Like that hasn’t happened before?” You said, tipping your head in Cas’s direction.

Cas scowled. “You have worked with Crowley in the past as well.” He pointed out.

Lucifer cocked his head. “Oh really?”

“Okay, maybe it’s more common than we think. How are we going to find out who’s doing this?”

“Well, we can assume it’s someone who is not a big Crowley fan,” Sam said.

“How do you figure?” Dean asked.

“They’re supplying the rogue demons. We already know they’ve gotten an angel blade. Who’s to say that they don’t have more weapons? And the rogues have been striking against Crowley. So someone is obviously helping them.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “I’ll go to Heaven and make some inquiries.” He vanished with a flutter of wings. 

“We should go interview Mia Hendrickson’s family again,” Sam said, naming the most recent missing person. “Maybe we can come up with a location where the demons are.”

“I’ll go with you,” Dean said.

“Do you need us to come along?” You asked, rising from the bed.

“No,” Sam said. “Dean and I should be fine. We’ll meet back here around 6?”

“Sounds good.” You said. You turned to Lucifer. “So what do you want to do for the next six hours?”

* * *

The screams of the children was grating and hurt your ears. “Do they have to be so loud?” Lucifer grumbled.

You grinned. “They’re screams of fun. That’s kind of the point of an amusement park.”

“I suppose. Still, do they have to be so loud?”

“Yes,” You answered. “Yes they do.”

“Humans.” He grumbled some more, but he followed you willingly into the park. You knew exactly where you were going. The line for the roller coaster was short and soon you were standing with Lucifer at the front, waiting for the two front seats.

“I don’t know about this, Y/N.” He said, eyeing the track. 

“Condition added: You have to ride this roller coaster with me.” You responded instantly. He gave you a look and you shrugged. “What? You have wings. You can’t tell me you’re afraid of this.”

He scowled. “I’m not afraid. This just doesn’t seem safe.”

“We’re archangels,” You said, rolling your eyes. “We’ll be fine.”

Before he could respond, the car rolled up to your gate. You watched with excitement as the previous people exited, looking a little shell shocked. The gate then opened and you hopped in gleefully. You turned to see Lucifer still standing there and narrowed your eyes. “It’s a condition, Luce.”

He sighed but climbed in and tugged the seatbelt over his lap like you had. A bar came forward between your legs and a harness came over your shoulders. The helpers went down the sides and pushed on the two pieces to make sure that they were in place, earning a grunt from Lucifer and a glare in your direction. You didn’t care though. A giddiness was running through you. You loved roller coasters. A loud buzzer rang and the car jolted forward and started to make the ascent up the first hill.

“When we get to the top, you have to put your hands up.” You said.

“What, why?” He asked.

“Because you have to!” You looked over at him. “I’ll make it a condition!”

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, so you returned your gaze on the crest of the hill. You were almost there and were getting more excited every second. Finally, finally, you were at the top and as you crested it, there was that moment where you were looking down but not yet falling. You threw your hands in the air and screamed as the coaster began its descent. An elbow brushed yours and you saw that Lucifer had dutifully thrown his hands in the air. You laughed maniacally at every turn and small hill. It was like flying, but you weren’t doing any of the work. Too soon, the ride came to a stop, jolting you forward in your harness. Your gales of laughter died down and you wiped the tears of mirth from your eyes. 

“So what’d you think?” You asked.

“You’re crazy,” He said breathlessly. “Condition added: No more roller coasters for me.”

You pursed your lips, but nodded. He had gone on one with you and you were happy with that. You both exited the roller coaster and made your way back to the main plaza of the park. You both checked out some of the games and then went on a few of the more tame rides. Surprisingly, the tea cups were Lucifer’s favorite ride. You and he went on that six times before he finally got sick of them and moved on to something else. All in all, you were having a great time, though you wished you could have ridden more roller coasters. After a while, you decided you wanted some chicken fingers and the both of you made your way to one of the many food stands in the park. 

A scream pierced the air, blood curdling and definitely not the fun kind. You whirled around and saw the crowd clear to reveal a woman with black eyes in the process of tearing the arm off of another woman. As you watched, the demon tore the arm free and threw it behind her. The one-armed woman gave another half-hearted shriek before sinking to the ground. The demon stomped on her head, which popped like a grape. That seemed to be the signal for chaos. Suddenly everyone was running and screaming, and you spotted several more pairs of black eyes in the crowd.

“Dammit,” You muttered. You couldn’t even have six hours of fun. You sprang into action, grabbing the head of the demon who had ripped the woman’s arm off and plunging your hand into her body. You felt the demon’s presence in there and obliterated it in an instant. The woman sank to the ground, unharmed. You knew she would remember everything when she came to, but that couldn’t be helped. You didn’t have the time to erase her memories. You bounded after the next demon, watching Lucifer take down another out of the corner of your eye. Twenty minutes later, there was one demon left, which you two had cornered. His legs were broken and he had a severe laceration across his forehead. 

“Who are you working for?” You asked, taking a menacing step forward.

“Why, that would be me.” A clipped voice with a British accent said. You stiffened. You knew that voice.

“Crap, crap, crap.” You muttered, turning to face the owner of that voice. Another angel stood there, with dark hair and even darker eyes. A dusting of dark scruff covered his jaw.

“Hello Y/N,” He said, delighted. “Long time, no see. And you must be Lucifer.” 

“Who are you?” Lucifer said, crossing his arms.

“Azarius, at your service.”

“Ari, what are you doing?” You snapped.

“I take it you two know each other?” Lucifer said, looking at you.

“A bit,” You answered, not meeting his eyes.

“A bit?” Ari chuckled. “A bit? We’re only husband and wife.”


	4. Old Habits - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Lucifer finds out about your husband?

“You’re his WIFE?” Lucifer raged, slamming the top of the table once you got back to the motel. It had been a long time since you had seen him so angry.

“Only in the human sense of the word.” You said. “It doesn’t even really count.”

“What? Of course it counts!”

“Not for angels.” You said. “It’s not like we’re bonded.”

“So what? You’re still wedded to him!”

“And? We did it as a joke, Luce. It meant nothing. It means nothing.”

“So you two were together then huh?” You nodded. “For how long?”

“A few thousand years.” 

Lucifer clenched his teeth. “Before or after Castiel?”

“Before.” You said quietly. 

“So how many have there been, Y/N? Huh?”

“How many what?”

“Lovers. How many angels?”

“You have no right to ask that!” You said, feeling your temper start to rise. 

“I have every right!” He thundered. “You were mine! Not Azarius’s, not Castiel’s, but mine!”

“I do not belong to anyone,” You hissed. “And we were not together.”

“Oh bull,” He said, sneering. “So how many more am I going to find out about this way? How many husbands do you have? Are you bonded to anyone?”

“Luce, we were not, and are not, together.” You reiterated. “You don’t have a right to ask any of this from me.”

“So you are bonded to someone.” He said, his blue eyes flashing. “Who? Who is it? I’ll rip his head off!”

“Enough!” You shouted. “I am not bonded to anyone and I’m not going to be! I am my own angel!”

“Except for the fact that you married that little prick.” He shot back nastily. 

“What do you want me to say, huh? That I’m sorry?”

“Sorry won’t cut it babe,” He sneered. 

“Well what do you want then?” 

He set his jaw. “Get a divorce.”

You rocked back on your heels. “What? We got married over nine hundred years ago.”

“I don’t care. Condition added: get a divorce.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

He shrugged, still glaring at you. “It’s a condition now, so you have to do it or else this friendship is over.”

“Well then it’s over.” Your eyes flashed angrily. “I can’t do the impossible.”

He stared at you for a moment before clenching his teeth and disappearing with a flutter of wings. Lucifer still wasn’t back a few hours later when Sam and Dean finally returned to the hotel room.

“We got nothing.” Sam said, taking off his jacket. 

“A big fat nothing.” Dean added angrily.

“Well I got something.”

They both looked at you in astonishment and you recapped what had happened at the amusement park. “And then he and the demon disappeared to who knows where.” You concluded.

“Azarius, huh?” Dean asked. “I’ve never heard of him.”

“He’s in the lower caste.” You said. “Not very high ranking.”

Wings sounded in the room and your heart gave a little flutter, but it was only Cas. “I have found nothing.” He said in his gravelly voice.

“Well Y/N did.” Sam said. “Apparently the angel goes by the name of Azarius.”

Cas squinted in concentration for a second. “I know that name.” His eyes rose to you and flickered in recognition. “Wait, isn’t he your husband?”

“It was a joke,” You said guiltily as Dean and Sam looked at you in astonishment. They then shared a look with each other.

“Guess that explains why Lucifer isn’t here.” Sam said, shrugging. You rolled your eyes, still angry, but you felt a kernel of guilt deep in your core. You knew you were going to have to do something about it.


	5. Old Habits - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out where Lucifer has been.

It had been five weeks since the last time you saw Lucifer. Five long weeks in which you spent every waking minute with the Winchesters, hunting down the demons loyal to Azarius and trying to learn his whereabouts. You knew Lucifer was angry with you, but you couldn’t help what you had done in the past. All you could do was try to fix it, but he wasn’t giving you that chance. You thought he would stay away a week at the longest, but apparently you were wrong. It was getting to the point where you wondered if he was ever coming back. You knew you’d see him again, after all you were both immortal and the world was a small place, but you didn’t know under what circumstances it would be. The boys were nervous. The last time Lucifer had been by himself, he had starting tearing up the planet. But there wasn’t any sign of that. So they, and you, continued with the demon hunt. 

You were getting close. You hadn’t seen Ari since that day at the park but you knew it was only a matter of time. You had been working your way up the chain of command and now Ari’s second sat in front of you, a sneer on her pretty face. You wiped the blood off the blade you were holding.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” She growled.

You merely smirked. “Oh honey, I’m an archangel. We’re just getting started.”

The next few hours were filled with screams, begging, pleading, and finally an answer. Ari’s location. You quickly ended the demon’s life and withdrew from the bloody room. Someone was going to have to clean that up and it wasn’t going to be you. You made your way to the library, where Dean, Sam, and Cas were.

“Liverpool, NY.” You said triumphantly.

Dean did a double take as he looked up from his book. “You’re surprisingly sexy covered in blood.”

You rolled your eyes. “Spare me. Now, did you hear what I said? Ari’s in New York. Liverpool to be exact.”

“What’s he doing there?” Sam asked.

“That I didn’t get.” You said. “But I have the address. I’m going to hit the showers, and then we can go.”

An hour later, the four of you were standing in an abandoned mall. The empty stores were super creepy, but not as creepy as the lack of movement.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Dean whispered.

You nodded. Ari was here. You could feel it. The four of you trekked through the mall, dutifully checking each abandoned store and came up with nothing. You were starting to get frustrated when they struck outside of an old Cinnabon. One moment you were walking and the next you were surrounded by at least twenty demons. You raised your hand, preparing to fight, when the largest male stepped forward.

“You don’t want to do that.” He smirked

“Oh, I really do.” You shot back.

“Trust me, you will regret it.”

“How’s that?”

“Because then Lucifer dies too.” Ari’s voice came from behind you.

You whirled around to see the dark-haired angel standing there with a smug look on his face, his blade at Lucifer’s neck. The archangel was tied to a chair by rope that must have been drenched in holy oil and were now burning. Your heart skipped a beat. He was clearly in agony and you could see half-healed cuts with a blue light shining through. He didn’t seem to be aware of anything that was happening around him.

“Let him go,” You snarled, taking a step forward.

“Ah ah ah,” Ari said, digging the tip of the blade into Lucifer’s throat. “One more step and he dies.”

You felt the anger beginning to rise, but you dropped your blade. “What do you want?”

He smiled. “I want you Y/N. Forever. Bond to me and I’ll let them all go, including Lucifer here.”

“Unharmed?”

“Yes. Well, except for this old boy. But I can promise to not hurt him further.”

“You can’t do this Y/N.” Cas whispered urgently.

“There’s no choice. I won’t let you all die.” You whispered back. Then you raised your voice. “Agreed. Now let them go.”

He smirked, dropped his blade, and snapped his fingers. The fire on the ropes was extinguished and you ran towards Lucifer, crouching down before him to untie the ropes.

“It’s okay,” You rambled as you worked. “Everything is going to be okay. I’m here now.”

“Y/N…” You looked up to see Lucifer looking down at you, on the verge of passing out. “I’m…sor…sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You tried to smile. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“You…can’t…can’t…” He said, gasping. 

“I don’t have a choice.” You said. You signaled to Dean and Cas, who hurried forward to hoist Lucifer out of the chair and support him. He cried out in pain and you brushed your hand along the side of his face, attempting to heal him. But his injuries were so extensive that you could only manage to heal about half. “But the important thing is that you’re safe.”

“No,” He rasped. “No, Y/N.”

“Good bye Lucifer.” You said sadly. He started to struggle. You nodded to Cas and an instant later it was just you, the demons, and Ari.

“Hello wifey.” He said, smirking.


	6. Old Habits - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas explains bonding to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Just used it as a way to explain what bonding is.

“Take me back!” Lucifer cried, his voice raw. Cas placed two fingers on the archangel’s forehead and he dropped. They struggled over to Lucifer’s bed in the bunker and carefully placed him on it. Cas covered him with a blanket and then the two withdrew from the room.

“What just happened?” Dean demanded.

Cas looked sad. “Y/N agreed to bond with Azarius.”

“Yeah, I know, I was there. But what’s that mean?”

“It is the deepest attachment two angels can form. Their graces essentially merge. It is rare and generally associated with love.”

“So what does that mean?”

“It means that he will always know where she is and what she is doing. She physically will not be able to hurt him. It is an abomination to force another angel to bond.”

Dean shifted from one foot to the other. “How do we stop it?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “I don’t know how the ritual is done. But it needs to be done on a full moon.”

“Which is in a month. Okay, so we have a month to figure out how to stop this.”

Cas nodded. “Dean, once the bond has been forged, it cannot be broken.”

“So if we don’t stop this…”

“Then she’ll be bound to Azarius…for eternity.”

“Well, we can always just kill the sumbitch.”

“You’re still not getting this,” Cas shook his head. “What happens to one will affect the other. So if we kill him while they’re bonded, she also dies.”

Dean was quiet a moment. “Well then we better get to work.”


	7. Old Habits - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a little adventure with Ari and run into a friend.

You were trapped in your own personal Hell. A fancy house in California that you couldn’t escape from no matter how hard you tried and there was nothing to do inside except surf the internet and play board games with demons. Ari had stashed you here until the next full moon which was two weeks away. The two of you had completed a pre-bonding ritual which prevented you from outright killing him when the two of you were alone and tossed your Plan A right out the window. 

You were completely engrossed in some research when you heard a flutter of wings. Ari had appeared in your room. Rolling your eyes, you quickly closed the internet window and shut the laptop. 

“What do you want?” You asked in a bored voice.

“What, I can’t want to spend time with my beloved?” He asked innocently. You just narrowed your eyes. “Okay fine, Y/N, have it your way. I have to go get something for the ritual and I thought that you might be interested in tagging along.”

“And why would you think that?”

“Well, you’ve been stuck in this house for two weeks. I thought you might want to get out.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re just asking out of the goodness of your heart.” You said sarcastically.

Ari rolled his eyes. “Look, do you want to go or not?”

You weighed the options in your head. “Where are we going?”

“London.”

You perked up a bit but remained wary. “And what are we getting?”

“The shinbone of a saint.”

“Can I go off for a bit by myself?” 

Ari scowled. “I don’t think so.”

You stood from the bed where you had been reclining. “You can’t keep me confined and with the pre-bonding ritual, you can feel where I am at all times without any exceptions. I just want an hour to myself.”

“Fine,” Ari hissed. He wouldn’t be able to stop you from escaping anyways, though he would definitely be able to find you fairly quickly. He knew it, too. “But don’t even think about contacting the Winchesters, or the Devil. Things will go poorly for you if you do.”

Ari may not have been able to harm you due to the ritual, but any one of his little lackeys still could. “I won’t.” You said.

He nodded, apparently satisfied, and held out his hand. “Let’s go then.”

Your skin crawled at the thought of touching him, but you took his hand anyways. A second later you were in London. You dropped his hand like it burned you and drank up the sights and sounds. It had been years since you had been in London, a little over 900 in fact. You looked at Ari expectantly.

“So what now?”

“Now we dig up a saint.” He said, with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. You merely rolled yours. 

You followed him through the streets, savoring the fact that you were back out in public again. It wasn’t carefree, but it was a nice break from the norm. 

He stopped in front of a small, old chapel and eyed it. The sign on the fence was worn from the elements and the wooden doors were slightly rotting. All in all, it looked abandoned.

“There’s a saint here?” You asked in disbelief.

“If my informant is correct, and he often is, then yes.” Ari responded. “Although this saint isn’t very well known. Saint Arthur the Third.”

“Well, let’s go then.”

“Not so fast, Y/N.” He said. “You need to go in and get it. I’ll wait here.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What? Why?”

Ari looked at you with a dark eye. “Because someone needs to stand guard out here. Obviously.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Fine. Where is it?”

He smiled winningly. “Basement. Yell if you need help.”

The empty church was creepy. Pews were flipped over and someone had clearly vandalized large portions of the walls. The inside walls were peeling, but sunlight streamed in through several stained glass windows, giving the place an almost peaceful feeling, if not for the squeaking of the rats as they moved along the rafters and at the corners of the room. You crossed the worship area quickly and went through a badly rotting door to reach the priest’s inner sanctum. A thick layer of dust coated everything and cobwebs covered almost every surface. You knew that in these old churches, the basement doors were usually in the floor, however carpet squished under your shoes. Great.

You started stomping on the ground, praying that you didn’t fall through when your foot met wood instead of stone. It took a minute, but you finally heard the hollow sound you had been waiting for in the corner of the room. You reached down and grabbed the corner of the carpet, and pulled it up. It tore along the staples holding it in place and revealed a dark wooden door in the floor leading to the basement. Jackpot, you thought as you reached for the handle.

“I wouldn’t do that, love.” A deep voice came from behind you. You whipped around and found yourself face-to-face with the King.

“Crowley,” You said, inclining your head. You and Crowley went back a few hundred years. You had helped him get out of a tight spot with angels and had briefly worked together on a few things since then. You would consider yourself almost friends with the King of Hell.

He smirked at you. “I know what you’re up to and you don’t want to do that. Trust me.”

“And why’s that?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I know something you don’t. I know that if you touch that shinbone willingly, you’re definitely going to be bonded.”

How did he find out about that? Still, it didn’t matter. “I’m going to be bonded either way.” You shrugged.

His eyes twinkled with mischief. “Wrong.”

You sighed impatiently. “Get to the point. He’s waiting out there for me.”

Crowley waved dismissively. “My boys will keep him busy for a few moments. Anyways, I’ve been working with Moose and Squirrel and…”

“What? How are they? Have you seen Lucifer?”

“Let me finish,” He said sternly. “I’ve been working with the boys to try and stop this bonding from happening. It’s in everyone’s best interest. We can’t let Azarius have the power of an archangel behind him.”

“And?”

“And we found a book which describes the ritual. Well, part of it anyway. Both of the participants of the ritual must willingly touch at least one of the items used in the ritual.”

The realization came to you like a bolt of lightning. “So if I don’t touch it…”

Crowley grinned. “I think you’re starting to get it.”

You grinned right back at him like an idiot. “Do you have a cloth?”

He whipped out a rag from his pocket. “Meet you downstairs.” He disappeared.

You descended into the basement and found Crowley standing next to an open coffin. You stepped up to his side and peered down at the skeleton that lay there. All the flesh and other tissue had long since rotted away and the bones were dirty and dusty.

“Good ol’ Saint Arthur,” Crowley muttered.

“So,” You said, looking away from the skeleton towards the demon. “How are we going to do this?”

“I’ll pick it up and put it in the cloth,” Crowley said. “Then I’ll hand the cloth, and bone, to you. Please be careful with it.”

You nodded seriously. “I know…any contact with the bone…”

“…and you’re history.” Crowley finished lowly. You and he traded nervous glances before he stooped quickly and lifted the bone out of the coffin. He wrapped it in the cloth and handed it to you. You took it from him and stared down at it.

“Will this work?” You whispered.

“I don’t know,” He answered seriously. “But it’s the best hope we’ve got. D’you know where he’s going to perform the ritual yet?”

“No, this is the first I’ve seen him in a few weeks.”

“Damn. Okay, Plan B. When you get to the place where the ritual will be performed, pray. Pray loudly to both Lucifer and Castiel. We’ll all be there as fast as we can.”

“You can’t kill him though, or else I’ll die too.”

“I know, love.” He said. “But the pre-bonding ritual will be broken if the bonding ritual isn’t completed at the full moon.”

You inhaled slowly. It was almost over. You would soon be free from Ari. You only had one more thing on your mind. “How is Lucifer?”

“Almost completely healed. And absolutely beside himself, of course. I wouldn’t want to be Azarius, that’s for sure.”

“Would you tell him I’m alright? That I’m not being hurt in any way?”

“Of course.”

“And tell him…tell him I’m sorry. I’m fixing it.”

He cocked his head. “Fixing what?”

You just shook your head. “He’ll know. But I’ve got to get back now.”

Crowley nodded and bent over to place a kiss on your cheek. “Stay strong, love. We’ll get you through this.” And then he was gone.

You inhaled, steeled yourself, and made your way back up to the church. A few moments later you were outside, surveying the carnage. You didn’t seen Ari anywhere. You froze, not knowing what to do, before a hand grasped your shoulder. You turned to see the angel standing behind you, not a hair out of place.

“Did you get it?” He asked gruffly. You wordlessly handed him the bone in the cloth.

He looked satisfied for a moment before suspicion crossed his features. “Where did you get the cloth?”

“There was a scrap right by the coffin,” You answered, scowling as though annoyed that he questioned you. “I grabbed the bone and put it in there for safe keeping. It seemed brittle when I touched it. Why?”

“Just wondering.” He opened the cloth to reveal the shin bone and checked it over quickly before returning it. 

“What happened out here?” You asked, partly to distract him but mostly to quell your nerves.

“Damn demons.” He muttered. “We must have tripped some sort of alarm.”

“I take it you handled it.”

“Of course,” He sniffed. “Now, let’s get back.”

“Uh, no.” You said pointedly.

A dangerous gleam entered his eye. “No?” He asked quietly.

“No,” You crossed your arms, unintimidated. “You promised that I could have some time to myself. And now I want it.”

Ari made a face, but the dangerous look he had a acquired a moment before vanished. “Fine.” He said. “But don’t contact any of your friends. If you do, I’ll know. And if you try to run, you won’t get far.” 

You rolled your eyes, but he was gone before you could complete it. A strange lightness overcame you then. You were free! You knew exactly where you were going.


	8. Old Habits - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tells the boys about running into you. Lucifer doesn't react well.

“Evening boys.” Crowley appeared quite suddenly in the library of the bunker where the two humans and the two angels were currently residing, all staring at different books. Sam and Dean jumped when Crowley spoke, but Cas and Lucifer didn’t even flinch. “You’ll never guess who I just ran into over in London.”

Dean looked up. “Who?”

“Y/N.” He said, smiling. “And of course, Azarius.”

Lucifer jumped to his feet immediately, his mouth hanging open in a haphazard fashion. The archangel looked worse for wear, his blonde hair sticking up in every direction, his blue eyes sunken deep into his head and gleaming dully. The scars from where the rope infused with burning holy oil had not yet faded. He looked like a mess.

“Easy tiger,” Crowley cautioned. “They’ve gone already. And besides, there is nowhere that Y/N can go that Azarius cannot follow. They are pre-bonded.”

Lucifer’s jaw clenched, but Cas nodded. “We expected that,” The angel said. His signature trench coat was hanging over the back of his chair. “What were they doing?”

“Well, as I arrived, Y/N was about to pick up the shin bone of a saint.”

“She didn’t touch it, did she?” Dean practically barked.

Crowley sneered. “As if I would allow that. Y/N has been a better friend to me than anyone else in all my years. She deserves better than Azarius. No, I picked it up for her and put it in a bit of cloth. That’s how she handed it to him.”

“Was he suspicious?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” Crowley said. “But no matter. She didn’t touch the bone, so we’re safe.”

“Did she know the location?” 

“No. So I informed her of Plan B.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Plan B?”

“Pray loud and hard as soon as you get to the ritual site.” Crowley said. “So Cas, Lucifer, you need to be waiting for it. We all do.”

“So we’re done with the research then,” Dean said gratefully, flipping closed the book. “We’ve got a plan.”

“Barely, but yes.” Sam said. “So now all we do is wait.”

“And we prepare,” Cas said. “Azarius won’t give her up without a fight. And we can’t harm him until the full moon has passed, or else we harm her.”

“None of you better lay a hand on him,” Lucifer growled, the first words he had spoken in weeks.. “As soon as the full moon is over, he’s mine.” He left the table suddenly and walked out of the room, a dark storm in his wake.

“Excuse me boys,” Crowley said. He hurried after the archangel. “Lucifer!” 

The archangel stopped, but didn’t turn around. “What do you want, demon?”

“I have a message for you. From Y/N.”

Crowley watched Lucifer stiffen and his hands clench, but when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft. “What’s the message?”

“She said that she’s fine. She’s not being hurt. She also said that she’s sorry. And she’s fixing it. Whatever it is.” 

Lucifer was absolutely still for a few moments. Crowley stared at the back of his head, wondering what was running through his mind. Suddenly there was a loud smashing sound and Lucifer was gone. If Crowley had been a human, he wouldn’t have been able to see Lucifer run his fist through the cement wall before zapping out of the bunker, he would have only been able to see the aftermath. Cement dusk and pieces were everywhere and cracks ran along the wall and up to the ceiling. The huge hole that stood in the center of it all was a foot deep. Crowley concluded that he definitely did not want to be Azarius.


	9. Old Habits - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the bonding. Will the boys get to you in time?

This was it. The night of the full moon. You could cut the tension with a knife. Ari paced back and forth in your room while muttering to himself. He was wearing a black tuxedo and had made you dress up as well. The light pink lace that floated around your shoulders itched and the back of your white dress was tied up way too tight. Your hair had been carefully styled by demon and the Y/H/C plaits were wound into a ridiculous display on the top of your head. You looked good, but it was just so impractical. Ari always knew how to put on a show. 

Under the folds of your dress, your leg bounced up and down nervously. There were so many things that could go wrong tonight. But you tried not to focus on that. The good part was that you were going to get to see your friends again. And Lucifer. If he even still wanted to be friends. You couldn’t blame him for getting so upset when he found out you were married. You might have thought it was a joke at the time but you knew how Lucifer was with rules. Even a human marriage was a sacred thing to him. You pursed your lips. Hopefully your actions would be enough to convince him that you still wanted him around. You didn’t want to end the friendship. But, that all depended on how tonight went. If it went badly one or both of you might be dead.

You knew when the moon had risen to the correct spot in the sky, as all the movement around you suddenly ceased. Ari smiled.

“Time to go, love.” He said, holding out a hand towards you. You took it, staring at the long white gloves you were wearing. They reached halfway up your upper arms and made everything you did look dainty. You hated them.

A moment later you were in a wide open field under the light of the moon. The grass tickled your bare feet and a heavenly scent wafted through the air. Shimmers of light could be seen throughout the meadow and the scene was so beautiful that it took your breath away for a moment. You almost forgot to pray. Almost.

'Castiel, Lucifer! I’m here! I’m here!' You thought as hard as you possibly could. But nothing happened. Your heart leaped into your throat and you tried again. 'Lucifer, please, I’m here. Help! Castiel, I need you!' Still nothing. You swallowed and noticed that Ari had a slight smirk on his face.

“Trying to reach out, darling?” He asked. “I’m afraid it won’t work. You see those people standing at the edge of the meadow?”

You hadn’t seen them before, but once he pointed them out to you, they began to materialize out of the darkness. There were about ten of them, standing in a circle around the field, arms raised towards the sky. You had a sinking feeling in your gut.

“Yes, I thought so. Well, they’re creating something of a sound-proofing barrier. Except this barrier also keeps in thoughts. So your little friends aren’t going to come swooping in to save you.”

You clenched your teeth but remained silent. Ari still didn’t know that you hadn’t touched the bone, or any of the other items necessary for the bonding ritual. A plan quickly formed in your head. It wasn’t very good and likely would not work, but it was better than nothing. “Let’s get going,” You muttered, acting put out.

Ari smiled and led you to the direct center of the meadow, where things in little bowls sat in a circle. You spotted one with a fine white powder and shuddered, knowing what had become of the bone and how close you were to almost touching it. Ari instructed you stand in the middle of the circle and handed you your angel blade back. It had been taken from you at the abandoned mall a month ago and though you couldn’t kill Ari because of the pre-Bond, you definitely could have taken out his little demonic minions with it. And you definitely would have.

He walked into an identical circle about 5 feet away and face you. He had his own blade in his hand. “I’m going to begin the ritual now. When I tell you, cut your hand open to reveal your Grace. Understand?”

“I’m not an idiot!” You snapped. “Of course I understand!” Your nerves were going crazy. What if you had accidently touched the bone? What if Ari had hidden it somewhere that you might had touched it? What if, what if, what if?

Ari began to chant in Enochian with no preamble and you watched as each bowl around him began to glow with a steady white light one by one. Soon your bowls also began to glow. The light from each one began to shine further upwards and outwards until a semi-opaque wall of shining light surrounded you. The part with the knife had to be coming up soon. You could still hear Ari chanting away, but could barely see him through his own circular wall of light. All of a sudden, his voice rose in volume.

“NOW, Y/N!” 

You brought the knife down to your hand and sliced. Your Grace immediately began to shine out from the cut and began to rise from your vessel’s body. You watched as it rose up over the light and floated toward where Ari was. And you could see his Grace floating up to meet yours. They touched and suddenly you could feel him. His exhilaration and excitement, his thoughts, everything. It was the most intimate thing you had ever experienced in your long life, including all the times you had been wrapped in Lucifer’s wings and he in yours. It left you breathless, speechless, and you knew that Ari felt the same way.

“Y/N NO!” It was the only voice that could have pulled you from the amazing thing that was happening to you. The only thing that could have torn you away from Ari at this moment in time. 

He hit you like a freight train. You felt your ribs break as you flew off your feet and out of the circle of light. You cried out as your Grace split from Ari’s, feeling suddenly alone. You heard Ari cry out similarly as you hit the ground with a large body on top of you. Your hand healed instantly as did your ribs, but it wasn’t your doing. 

“Are you Bonded?” A frantic voice asked and you looked up into bright blue eyes. “Are you Bonded?” Lucifer repeated more forcefully.

You couldn’t feel Ari at all anymore. “No,” You breathed.

“Oh thank dad,” Lucifer cried as he lifted you from the ground and crushed you into his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He kept repeating.

“It’s okay.” You said into his shirt while patting him on the back. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

He pulled back with a murderous look on his face and stood quickly. He helped you to your feet and you saw that Cas and Crowley had Ari between them. Sam and Dean were also present and covered in demon blood. Dean smirked characteristically when he saw you.

“Looking good, Y/N.”

Your eyes narrowed. “Really, Dean? Now?”

“Well there are other people present, but if you insist.” 

You rolled your eyes, but smiled. It was good to be back with the boys again. 

Ari was crazed looking, his eyes wild. He started screaming obscenities. Cas and Crowley looked at each other in understanding and disappeared with the angel. You smiled…and collapsed.


	10. Old Habits - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reunited with Lucifer and have a surprise for him.

When you woke, you were back in your bed at the bunker in your favorite pajamas and tucked under your favorite blankets. Your head was fuzzy as you drifted slowly back to consciousness, and you snuggled down deeper into the blankets. It was so warm and cozy. You sighed. It felt amazing to be back after all that you had been through. Slowly, you began your process of waking up. You felt sore all over and realized that it was because your Grace was still healing from almost having been Bonded. You sat and stretched, then put on your slippers and shuffled out of your room. You didn’t know where the boys were but they were always in one place after a successful hunt…the kitchen. And sure enough, there were five people seated at the table. Two humans, an angel, an archangel, and a demon. You sure kept some interesting friends.

“Y/N!” Crowley exclaimed happily as you rounded the corner. Immediately everyone’s head snapped up to look at you. You smiled. On the table was the cheesiest looking pizza you ever saw. And chicken wings. Oh, how you loved your chicken wings! Your mouth watered. Ari hadn’t let you eat anything while you were in that house. You missed eating so much.

Sam jumped up and swept you into his arms wordlessly. He held you tight for a moment before letting go and letting Dean have his turn.

“Thank god you’re alright.” Dean murmured, his chin on top of your head. Normally you would have pulled away at this display and declared that you could take care of yourself, but you let him hold you. After all, the Winchesters didn’t have many friends and you had been working closely with them for a few years now. Your loss would have hit them hard.

Cas was next, trying to awkwardly give you a handshake. You laughed and hugged him tightly. The angel first stiffened, then relaxed in your embrace. He eventually hugged you back. 

“Hello, darling.” Crowley said as he hugged you next. Crowley was a bit shorter than you, so his hair tickled your cheek, but you hugged him just the same. “You gave us quite the scare.”

“Ah,” You said, kissing his cheek. “You’ll have to try harder than that to get rid of me.” Crowley smiled and released you.

Lucifer was standing awkwardly at the end of the table, not quite meeting your eyes as you approached him. You were inches from him when he finally looked at you. The look on his face was horrible. It reminded you of the agony he had been in at the abandoned mall, but this time the pain was all internal.

“Y/N…” He said in a strained voice and you rushed into his arms. He recoiled slightly, but you held tight. After a few moments, he hugged you back. You spent a moment just reveling in the fact that you were back in his arms before pulling away.

In an instant, the two of you were gone from the kitchen and under a willow tree overlooking a body of water. You recognized it as the place where the two of you had first met. In the middle of battle against Amara the two of you had wound up fighting back to back against her forces without ever seeing the other’s face. The two of you defeated the evil (at least, for the moment – there would be many, many more battles before Amara would be locked away) and turned to face each other, and the rest was history. It looked much different now. There were no dead bodies and no blood. It was peaceful.

Lucifer was standing a few feet away with his back to you and his hands on his hips. He was staring out at the water. “I’ve been coming here to think ever since I was released from the Cage.”

“Think about what?”

“Everything.” He said after a moment.

You stepped up beside him, looking out at the water as well. “Anything in particular?”

“Us.” He said seriously. “And what we’re doing. And what I asked you to do.”

“The divorce?” You said uneasily. This sounded almost like a break up speech.

“Yeah,” He said. “The divorce. I was just…so angry with you. I couldn’t believe that you had agreed to marry Azarius. I know that we weren’t together and I know that there have been others in your life after me, but it was still a shock to see it right there in front of me. I thought he was lying at first, but then you confirmed it.”

“Luce, I-”

He held up a hand. “Let me finish. You confirmed it. I was so disgusted. I felt betrayed by the one who was closest to me…again. And that betrayal felt like a knife in my heart. You didn’t love me, I felt. I mean, how could you have loved me and married that douche? These things all ran through my head over, and over, and over again. And then I was captured and Azarius knew right where to hit me. He described, in explicit detail, all the times that you two had been together. In between bouts of torture. He said you didn’t love me, only him.” His voice trembled a bit but he continued. “But then you gave yourself up to save me. Me. The one who always let you down. The one who always fought with you. The one who always leaves you.”

He finally looked at you. “Y/N, I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for me. I’ll be leaving soon and you’ll never have to see me again. I would have already been gone but I needed to be sure that you were alright.”

You gaped at him. “Is that what you think I want? For you to leave?”

“It’s what’s best.”

“Are you insane?” You asked him. He scowled, but you plunged ahead. “You want to leave again? Why? What do you think that’s going to accomplish?”

“Y/N-” He started to say but it was your turn to cut him off.

“Oh no, don’t you ‘Y/N’ me! You are not leaving. Not after what I went through to get this!” You fished a piece of folded paper out of your pajama pants pocket and handed it to him. He unfolded it and read it, before looking back at you in astonishment. “Yeah, that’s right! I got a divorce! On a 900 year old marriage, but I still got it! So this friendship is not over Lucifer, not by a long shot! I fulfilled your condition, so don’t you dare back out now!”

He stared at you for a few moments before a smile spread slowly across his face. “You got a divorce?”

You nodded. “I got a divorce.”

His smile widened and he pocketed the piece of paper. “You still want to be friends?”

“Duh,” You said with a small grin. “Besides, I still don’t know how you guys found me.”

Lucifer was still smiling. “One of Azarius’s demons was a double agent for Crowley. He left the clearing and called to us. We were there moments later.”

“Ahhhh, that makes sense.” You were quiet a moment. “So, are you staying then?”

He sighed dramatically. “I guess I don’t have a choice. You fulfilled the condition.”

“Damn right I did.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Azarius and Lucifer learns a secret.

You had never seen Ari look so disheveled before. He stood in the middle of a circle of holy oil on fire, his dark hair wild, but not as wild as the look in his eyes. He knew his time was almost up. This was the last night of the full moon and you knew as well as he did that it was the last night he would be alive. You stood outside the circle, merely observing the angel. Lucifer stood a few paces behind you. You were all inside a large open room in the bunker, the only room large enough that you could set a fire safely.

“Hello wifey.” Ari said, trying to compose himself. You saw Lucifer bristle out of the corner of your eye, but you ignored it.

“Ari.” You said. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Just wanted to have a little chat.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “About?”

“About you. What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the last time I saw you, you weren’t cavorting around Earth with demons.”

“Oh you mean the last time when you broke my heart?”

You rolled your eyes. “Spare me Ari. We weren’t in love. We were just bored.”

He glowered at you. “You may not have been in love, Y/N, but I was. The old Azarius died the day you left.”

Lucifer snorted and Ari’s gaze snapped to him. 

“Oh I suppose you think this is funny, do you, Satan? You destroyed Y/N so absolutely with your actions and your hate that she never got a chance to move on from you. Hell, she even made that deal with Michael and fell from Grace for you and you STILL didn’t appreciate her!”

You stood very still. You hadn’t gotten around to telling Lucifer about the deal yet. You had meant to but it just hadn’t happened yet.

“What deal?” Lucifer asked. You knew the question was directed towards you, but you remained silent.

“Oh, you didn’t know about that, did you?” Ari chuckled. “The sentence on your head for your little trick with Lilith was death Lucifer. And thanks to Y/N here, you got a lighter sentence. Her wings for your life. I was the one who helped her regain her wings and her status. And yet you stand beside her while I stand here.”

“Because you tried to force me to bond with you. And because you’re sending out your little demons to kill people.” You said, avoiding Lucifer’s gaze. “We can’t abide by that.”

Ari looked at you curiously. “Yes, I’m still wondering how my little ritual didn’t work. You see, we should have been bonded. The second our Graces touched the thing should have been done.”

“Yes, curious, isn’t it.” You had no intention of telling him that you had never touched the bone of the saint.

“Tell me Y/N,” He said eagerly stepping as close to you as he could without touching the fire. “Did you feel it too? You did, didn’t you? You felt me and everything that I am in those few moments that we were merged. And you liked it. The worst thing Lucifer could have done in that moment was rip you away. Don’t deny it.”

Lucifer turned and stalked out of the room then and the anger bubbled within you. “That’s where you’re wrong Ari.” You hissed. “You’re right that I felt you and everything you were. But I hated every second of it. I was merged with a vile, atrocious little worm and ripping me away from you was the best thing that Lucifer has ever done for me.”

You left before Ari could respond and trailed Lucifer to his room. “Luce, I-”

“You made that deal with Michael, didn’t you?” He asked, spinning to face you. “Didn’t you?”

You took a deep breath. “Yeah. I did.”

He gave you a long, unreadable gaze before saying, “So you lied to me.”

“About what?” You asked.

“About everything!”

“Calm down. I didn’t lie to you, I just didn’t tell you. There’s a difference.”

“I thought we were going to be honest with each other from now on?” Lucifer spat, his hands on his hips.

“We are. You didn’t ask. If you had, I would have told you the truth.”

Lucifer laughed mirthlessly. “Yeah right. First the husband and now this. What else is going to come out of that closet, Y/N?”

“I don’t know Lucifer, it’s a pretty big closet.” You said coldly, crossing your arms. “It’s got four and a half billion years worth of stuff I haven’t told you about.”

He glared at you for a moment before looking down and sighing. When he looked back up, his features had softened. “I just hate being blind-sided. Especially by that prick. And he’s done it twice now.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. But I can’t change the past.”

Lucifer made a face. “I realize that. But it doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”

“And I don’t like everything that you’ve done,” You said flatly. “But I’m still here. I still want to be friends with you.”

He was quiet a moment. “Did you really like it?”

“What?” Your head was spinning with the change of topics.

“Being bonded to him. Did you like it?”

To his surprise, and yours, you laughed. “Hell no. I hated it. It was different and interesting, but being bonded to him would have been terrible.”

Lucifer smiled, looking like a load had been taken off his shoulders. Then his face turned dark again. “I can’t wait to kill that little asshole tomorrow.” He muttered.

You looked at him in alarm. You had known Ari’s time was coming, but you hadn’t realized it would be so soon, or that Lucifer would be doing it.

“No, you can’t.”

A dangerous look entered Lucifer’s eye. “Can’t what?”

“Kill him. You can’t kill him.”

He rocked back on his heels. “So you do love him.”

“What? No!” You said, disgusted that Lucifer would even think that. “He needs to die, I agree with that, but I don’t want you to kill him. Let Cas do it, or Dean.”

“He tortured me for weeks and almost bonded to you, and you want me to let someone else kill him?”

“Yes. Anyone but you.”

Lucifer’s jaw clenched and fire burned in his eyes. “No. He’s mine.”

“Condition added: You cannot kill Azarius.”

His eyes narrowed and the lamp at his bedside smashed into millions of pieces. “Are you kidding me, Y/N?” His voice was tight, restrained. “Take it back.”

You shook your head. “No way.”

The room began to shake and the lights started flickering, but you held firm. “It’s a condition Lucifer. You kill him, you lose me.”

There was a flutter and then Lucifer was gone. 

 

The next day you watched as Cas marched Ari out of the bunker and into the adjacent woods, where you heard an incredible scream and watched as a blue light exploded outwards. 

Though he hadn’t spoken to you since the day before, Lucifer stood beside you.


End file.
